


【龙獒】队长与科长

by Celiaqwq



Category: table tennis - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiaqwq/pseuds/Celiaqwq





	【龙獒】队长与科长

法医科科长龙×刑侦大队队长科

1.

燕城市公安局几乎是这方圆百里里甚至是全省公安系统里最出名的了。

不仅仅是因为雷厉风行的办案效率。

“张继科你给我出来！结案报告有你这么写的吗！”

肖战拿着文件夹猛的推开门气势汹汹进来时把方博吓了一跳，刷得站了起来：“肖肖肖局……我哥他还没回来呢……”

“没回来？这几点了他还没回来？！昨天干啥去了？”肖战正在气头上，说出的话都仿佛在喷火，吼得方博一愣一愣的。

“这不是前段时间收网的时候熬夜熬了几天，多睡了一会儿。”

张继科一面说着，一面慢悠悠地从肖战身边走过，顺便从他手中拿过文件夹，眼皮子还没睁开就坐到了椅子上。

“你给我说说，结案报告有你写得这么短的吗？”肖战说，“一篇结案报告你给我就写了五百字？你当写小学生作文呢？”

“我这叫言简意赅。”张继科抬头反驳。

“你这叫强词夺理。”肖战看他一眼，“给我重写一遍，交上来再不合格我让老刘收拾你。”

等肖战走后，张继科打开文件夹看了看里边单薄的一张纸，有些不耐烦地挠了挠头，下一秒就丢给了方博：“博儿，哥知道你最擅长写这个了，替哥补充两句呗？”

方博白他一眼：“哥这理由用了好说歹说也得有十回了，换个吧。”

张继科：……

兔崽子能耐了。越想越烦的张队长拉开抽屉，干脆利落地将文件夹丢进去，然后锁上了抽屉假装没见过这个东西。

嗯，可以不写了。

2.

但是张继科还没来得及喘口气，外面已经传来喊声。

“通往机场的高速路上发生了严重车祸，市局所有人全部赶过去维持秩序并协助交警给救护车开道！”

虽然说血肉模糊的场面张继科不是没见过，但这一次的车祸现场还是真真切切地震住了他。旅游大巴车头已经被撞得破碎不堪，整辆车侧翻倒在地上，与之形成对比的则是一旁同样被巨大的冲击力破坏得七零八落的大卡车。玻璃碎片，乘客的个人物品，统统都散落一地。

“有没有人可以来帮忙的？”

一声呼唤打断了张继科的思绪，他立刻就找到了说话人所在的位置。那是个约摸二十来岁的男子，穿着白衬衫，用发胶打理得一丝不苟的头发此刻已然有一些凌乱。在他面前躺着一名女伤者，左侧大腿处被断裂的钢板割了一道口子，正潺潺流着血。

张继科急忙赶上前蹲在了他身边：“同志，有什么要帮忙的！”

“伤员这里出血比较严重，需要在救护车到之前有人长时间摁压进行止血，我已经把外套缠上去了，但是伤员太多，所以想请你帮我摁住创口。”眼前人虽然眼神满是紧张，但说话的语气还是平缓的。张继科应了一声，伸出手去在他先前摁压的地方放上了手，而后男人才缩手。

“小姐，还能听到我说话吗？”男子的手满是鲜血，他俯下身凑到女子耳边轻轻问。女人眼睛微微睁开了一条缝，幅度极其微小地点了点头，嘴唇蠕动了几下。

“你想说什么？”男人也看到了她的动作，将耳朵凑到女人耳边凝神地听了片刻，听清了女人说的话以后立刻将身上仅存的一件衬衫脱了下来盖在女子身上。

“那个——”一切只发生在一瞬之间，张继科猛的想起来今天降温平均下来只有十几度，男人脱去衬衫显然已经冷得开始发抖。

“我没事。”似是感觉到了张继科要说什么，男人抬起头微微看了他一眼，从牙关里挤出来几个字，“伤员要紧。”

莫名其妙的，张继科突然感觉呼吸滞了一下。

3.

车祸里的伤者分批被送到了就近的不同医院，张继科也和着那个男人一起随着救护车去了医院。

站在手术室外时时他手上的血迹还没洗干净，眼神飘忽不定四处张望时就看见了那人，他又把那件白衬衫穿了回去，皱巴巴的套在身上怎么看怎么别扭。

张继科站在原地抿了抿嘴，把身上的冬季常服脱了下来大步走到他面前，不由分说地把外套塞到他手中：“那啥……这天也怪冷的，你把外套盖上吧。”

“那你呢？”那人有些错愕地看了他一眼，紧接着又露出一个笑容来，“民警同志，你不冷？”

“你是市民啊，当然是要为人民服务了。”张继科结巴半天说不出话来，最后说了句不着边的话。

“我可不是一般的市民。”眼前人笑意未减，就这么看着他。

张继科还没来得及答话，另一把声音就插了进来。

“他当然不是一般的市民，是吧，龙仔？”

“玘哥？”张继科转过头，看见陈玘正慢悠悠地走过来。

“你好，张队长。”那人伸出手，朝着张继科，“马龙，新调来的。”

这时张继科才把眼前人的模样和之前听说过的名字联想到一起。马龙这名字他听过，隔壁市的法医科科长，辉煌事迹数不胜数了。

但是有一个新问题来了。

他好像对自己的新同事有种心动的感觉？！

4.

“我说哥，平时也没见你喜欢过谁，怎么就看上新同事了？”方博问。

其实张继科也很别扭。他不是对自己这方面没有一个深刻的认识，但是这些年他泡在工作上的时间比娱乐时间还多，哪里还有时间管恋爱这种玩意儿。

而且他的要求还忒高，这市局能合得上他的要求的人还真没有。按方博的话讲，得去银河系找才行。

“我也不知道，别问了，烦着呢。”张继科左思右想没有解决方案，干脆眼睛一闭往椅子上一靠，直接睡了过去。

方博：……

工作了几年时间，张继科还留着从警校下来的习惯，每天早上起来跑一万米。局里的人没几个能起得来，所以每天早上六点钟，都只能看见他孤零零一个人绕着操场跑圈。

但这次不一样了。张继科像往常一样下楼，来到操场时却已经看见了一个跑步的身影。马龙这次的头发没打发胶，刘海服帖的垂着，有几缕已被汗水浸湿。察觉到张继科来了，马龙才停了下来，站在原地调整呼吸。

“马龙，你也这么早啊？”张继科问。

“习惯了。”马龙呼了一口气，笑了出来。张继科看着马龙的脸上汗珠滑落，再加上刚刚跑完步脸颊两侧还泛着微红，过于专注地观察眼前人竟让他一下子没听见马龙说什么。

“继科儿？继科儿？”马龙隔了很久没得到回答，喊了几声才把张继科放飞的思绪扯回来。而后者不自然地干咳了一声，假装刚才什么也没发生过。

“你呢继科儿？你也是习惯了？”马龙问。

“都警校里养的习惯了。”张继科坐到他旁边，挠了挠后脑勺，“以前我都教授老喜欢逼着我们跑步，一万米还是起步阶段，要是做错事了跑个几万米就跟说说那么容易。然后现在追犯人他们都追不过我。”

“我们以前教授也一样。”马龙轻笑一声继而说。

“不对啊你不是法医吗，拿刀才是你们的专长吧。怎么还有跑步的？”张继科后知后觉才发现这个问题，有些奇怪地问。

“锻炼锻炼嘛，其实也没啥。”马龙笑着说，紧接着又回过头来问张继科，“如果你每天都跑步的话，不如以后就一起跑吧，也能多个伴，不用这么孤独。”

张继科没有多想，就答应了马龙。

如果此刻的张队长意识到这是马科长的欲擒故纵的伎俩的话，那又是另一个故事了。

5.

仅仅一个月，马龙和张继科就已经熟稔，夹带着张继科领着马龙熟悉整个燕城公安局。

但是，尽管马龙职业专攻对象是尸体，但有些时候，也会做一些检验伤情的工作。这也就意味着，会有医闹的出现。

“我说你们这儿的法医是不是骗钱的！都给我打成这样了你们只说是个轻微伤？骗谁呢？！”一阵嘈杂声把刑侦办公室里的人吓个激灵。方博站到走廊外凝神地听准了才跑进办公室跟张继科说：“哥……好像法医科室那边有人闹事——”

话音未落，张继科已经从椅子上站了起来，拽着方博朝着法医科室走去。

“大哥，我们伤情鉴定都是按实际出发进行检验的，您这伤确实只符合轻微伤的标准，论造假我们何必在伤情报告上作假啊？”地上扔着一份皱巴巴的文件，许昕正拦在那名中年男子身前，苦口婆心地给他解释理由，奈何男子正在气头上，根本就没把许昕说的话听进去。马龙站在许昕身后，黑着脸盯着来人。

“我看你们这儿都是黑心人！我现在就去找你们局长——”

“去啊。”一直没说话的马龙走到许昕旁边，把许昕往后拉以后自己站到了男人面前，“对伤情鉴定结果不服可以找别的单位，对我不满意可以去投诉，没人拦着你。但是无论你再换多少次，得出来的伤情结果都是一样的。”

“你！别以为你是条子我不敢打你——”男人愈发暴躁，恼羞成怒地扯住了马龙的衣领。

“你要是敢在市局打警察，今天就给你送个看守所十五天游你信不信？”

张继科捏住男人的手，迫使他松开了马龙的衣领。

“你他娘的又是谁？”

“张继科，刑侦大队队长，要是投诉，你也可以带上我的份。”张继科漫不经心地开口，“我看你的伤最多也就是软组织挫伤的几个地方，给轻微伤都算你重的了，等你这伤兜了几个圈再验，早好全了，到时候你想用这伤去拿钱，一分钱你都别想要。”

“这……我……”男人似乎是被戳中了痛处，刚才的嚣张气焰少了大半，支支吾吾地不敢开口。

“戳中脊梁骨了？我劝你现在拿着这份报告赶紧走。”张继科继续说，“反正我也有被投诉的经历，不差再多那么一回。”

男人一张嘴却说不出半个字来，唯有忿忿不平地捡起那份被丢在地上揉得皱皱巴巴的纸离开了。

“哎呦我的妈呀……”许昕站在马龙身后看着男人离开才松了一口气。

“你怎么——”马龙扯了扯张继科的衣服，问。

“办公室那边都能听见这边吵架的声音，就来了呗。”张继科努努嘴，说。

“你刚才说那些……万一他真去投诉你，那怎么办？”马龙皱了皱眉，脸色还是有些不太好看。

张继科倒像个没事人，手一摊说：“你刚才不也这么说的？再说他本来就是虚张声势，只要你气势上比他还凶，他很快就怕了。”

“那我是不是还得谢谢你？”马龙噗嗤一下笑了出来，说。

“谢谢还不成，得请我吃饭！”张继科起了恶作剧的念头，故意说。

“行啊，今天下班，我请你们吃饭。”马龙笑眯眯地开口。

这下高兴的就不止一个人了。

6.

又过了几个星期，每个人都沉浸在工作的汪洋大海之中，似乎已经忘记了今夕是何年。

“我要吐了，这些文件都是个啥玩意儿啊？”方博坐在电脑前，眼底的黑眼圈能把整张脸都盖住了。

“老肖他们出差，交代下来的任务就赶紧做，待会儿回来检查没做完就完蛋了。”张继科坐在一旁说。

“哥……”

张继科：……

但他俩的对话并没有持续多久，办公室的门就被“砰”的一声踢开了，樊振东气喘吁吁地跑进来，一脸匆忙的模样。张继科脸色一变，刷地从椅子上跳起来：“怎么了小胖？”

“西区……西区政府有人聚众闹事，那头派出所已经控制不住局面，刚刚打电话过来请求我们支援……”

“现在局里出差的出差，学习的学习，哪还有这么多人？”方博闻言也皱起了眉头。

“现在局里还有多少人在的？”张继科问。

“除了我们刑侦这边几个人，好像还有法医科……”樊振东想了想回答。

“一天到晚什么糟心事儿。”张继科啧了一声，抓起椅背上的外套，冲出门外，“把局里能找到的人都给我找来，记得拿警备！”

去到现场，张继科一众人才真正感受到了现场的混乱。西区区政府门口已经被围得水泄不通，因为是节假日，本来值班的工作人员也不多，被围在一群群情激奋的中年男人之间显得特别无助，有几名稍年轻的女工作人员甚至被吓哭了。他们把警用大巴停在外围，推开人群走到那群工作人员的外围，组成人墙把他们包围起来。

“大家先不要激动！现在是节假日，我知道你们是退伍军人，有需求也是正常的！但是你们把一群无辜的工作人员围在这里，对解决问题根本没用！”张继科手拿着扩音器，努力朝着已经失控的人群喊话。

“都解决了半年了，没有一点说法，你让我们怎么办！”人群中有人喊，一石激起千层浪，很快就得到了更多人的响应。

“继科儿，要不先让大昕和大博儿把工作人员领进去，免得待会儿局势失控情况更难处理。”马龙在一片吵闹声中朝张继科说。

“你把人领进去！让他们锁好门无论如何都别出来！”张继科勉强偏过头喊。

在人群中，他们这一群身穿警服的人，都显得渺小了。随着时间的推移，他们愈发感到局势有失控的风险。不得已，张继科让方博通知了特警队请求支援。

“哥，特警那边还要半小时才能赶过来！”方博的声音在叫骂声中听不太真切。

“半小时黄花菜都凉了——”张继科眉毛越拧越紧，他们所能站的地方已被人群挤得逐渐变小，连呼吸都困难。

这时，人群中又传来一阵呼喊声。

“兄弟们！我们打死一个是一个，多打死几个，震惊全国！”

“他们疯了吗！”

随着那人一声令下，情绪失控的人群便拿起了手中的木棍、大锤和镐子朝他们打来，站在最前方的张继科首当其冲成了第一个受害者，手上身上都挨了几棍子。而其他人的情况也不容乐观，碍于执法者的身份，他们只能维持冷静克制。但人群的怒意在那一句以后彻底被激起，汹涌而至的人像潮水一样将他们淹没。

直到张继科眼尾余光看见有人正拿着一根木棍朝着马龙砸去。

“小心——”他的话音几乎与他的动作同步发生，马龙只感觉到身体猛的被人抱住，紧接着便是一声闷响，以及张继科压抑着的闷哼。

“继科儿！继科儿！”替马龙挡了一棍的张继科几乎是片刻就失去了意识，重重压到前者身上，鲜血顺着额侧流下。

“撤到警用大巴上！快点儿！”

众人挤开人群，勉强算是撤到了大巴上。车外群情仍然激愤，不少人围着大巴用手中的武器敲打着大巴的门窗。马龙站在驾驶座旁边气都还未喘匀，他的警用外套上还沾着张继科的血。

“龙哥，现在怎么办！”方博的声音从车的后部传来，张继科也已被他们扶至后座，许昕站在旁边观察着他的伤势。

这个问题问马龙的话他也不知道该如何回答，事实上也的确没有给他思考的时间。

一侧的车窗玻璃被打破，车外人手上拿着一个干粉灭火器，紧接着灭火器内的干粉便充满了整个车厢。马龙猝不及防被喷中，一股干粉涌进他的鼻腔内，刺得他生疼。那人还在往车厢内喷着干粉，逐渐往车后蔓延。

“往车顶撤！”马龙回头朝车后的人喊。许昕个子高，打开天窗以后托举着车内的人向上爬。

“妈的，这群人疯了吗？”马龙已经辨认不清是谁喊出的这句话。在他们爬上车的顶部后，更多的干粉喷向他们，所有人的身上都粘上了干粉。

“继科儿，继科儿，还能听见我说话吗？”马龙用手微微撑开张继科的眼皮，又喊了几声，却得不到回应。

“刚才敲的是后脑——”

“瞳孔开始有扩大的迹象，再这样下去他撑不到去医院的！”许昕也察觉到不对劲，朝马龙喊。

“这群人还真的打算把我们弄死在这儿吗？”樊振东问。

“去他妈的文明执法。”马龙呸了一声，眼睛盯着某处沉思了片刻，突然拿过张继科之前一直别在腰间放在枪套内的手枪，利落地上膛，紧接着将枪口对准了天空。

一声枪响使全场都安静了下来。

马龙站在车顶，呼吸尚未平静下来，他紧盯着车下的人，缓缓开口：“我知道，大家聚集在这里只是因为想拿到自己应有的权益，作为一名人民警察，我也能够感同身受。但是，争取自己的利益不应该建立在牺牲他人的利益之上！我们这些民警，他们也有自己的家庭，他们也应该拥有自己的利益！那些喊着‘打死一个是一个’的人，我不知道你们是怎么想的，如果今天有一个人死在这里，你们以后的良心都会被阴影笼罩！”

人群中不少人面面相觑，动作也停了下来。

“各位兄弟，条子说的话你们不能信！他们只是为了拖延时间，事情不弄大，我们是拿不到补偿的！”

一阵刺耳的警笛声打破了这僵持的局面，黑色的特警车开进人群，随之而来的是救护车。全副武装的特警冲下车，场面迅速被控制。马龙甩掉枪，就连他自己也没意识到，他的手是颤抖的。

“继科儿，不要睡——救护车……救护车来了……”

他脑子一片空白，就连说话都有些语无伦次。

“我还有话……没有跟你说呢……”

7.

张继科在第三天的晚上才醒过来。马龙趴在他身边睡着，但他只稍微动了动手，后者就醒了过来。

他张了张嘴，却说不出一个字。

马龙不知道在病房里守了多久，胡茬和黑眼圈都冒了出来，整个人看起来就没什么精神。“医生说，你刚做完手术，暂时还说不了话，等恢复的好一点了，就能了。”他低声说，“所有现在，先让我说，你听。”

“那群人已经抓了，领头的那几个正在审，应该很快就有结果了。”马龙说，“大昕他们只是皮外伤，没什么大问题。”

他顿了顿，才继续说。

“还有一个——张队长，愿不愿意赏脸，做我男朋友？”

马龙看着张继科脸上似乎露出了一个笑，被握在他手心中的指头微微颤动了一下。

他张开手，张继科在他手心中用手指写了一个字。

好。

 

一个小彩蛋x

“我休病假，你在家干嘛？”  
“家属陪床。”

 

“我想吃这个！”  
“不行。”  
“这个呢？”  
“也不行。”  
“马龙你是不是成心跟我作对！”  
“在你的伤好完之前，你只能吃白粥，继科儿。”

 

“话说马龙你为什么会喜欢我啊，我以为是我一个人唱独角戏而已。”  
“你们警校是不是有另外一个校区？”  
“是啊咋啦？”  
“你是不是去过？”  
“好像是去过……当时去演讲来着……”  
“那就对了。我就是在那个时候喜欢你的。”


End file.
